


Hunters

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [13]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about hunters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about hunters: _hunters show wide ranges of ruthlessness and also of ability, but try your best to stay out of anyone's way who might send some after you?_

What it doesn't say is that beyond the implants, beyond the splicing, beyond the training, there is something intrinsic to all good hunters. What that is, the Guide does not claim to know. Caine Wise has called it need, Stinger Apini has called it instinct, and many, many bounty hunters have called it greed. 

The Recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax believes the answer is empathy.


End file.
